No Words
by tallyback44
Summary: One-Shot. A chance encounter in the forest leads to the blossoming of an unlikely relationship. Slight OOC MirielxVirion. Rated hard T/soft M for sexual situations.


_**The following story is rated M for sexual situations. However, it is not a full-on lemon and the rating is more of a precaution, as there may be a few teenagers that are not ready for adult relations.**_

They were nearing the end. Months of a bloody campaign to free their homeland, and stop the destruction of all they love, were coming to a close. Chrom's army was marching towards Valm, intent on ending Wallhart's reign of terror, but at the moment, they were not marching. They were currently resting and licking their wounds after their battle in the Demon's Ingle. It was practically a battle in Hell, surrounded by fire facing a ferocious army, led by their master swordsman. Now they were to the north, in cooling, inviting forests. Fighting after the battle had been light, as the main Valmese army had retreated back into the homeland for a final stand, and their allies had decided to abandon the empire after Chrom's epic victory.

One day, during this march, the company had decided to take some much needed rest. They were camped outside of a town, in a forest with a nearby stream. Most had decided that day to enjoy what the town had to offer, but one wasn't planning on going. Virion, despite usually being interested in such delights, decided that what he needed this day was the calm serenity of nature. There was a meadow right by a stream that Virion thought would be perfect to spend the day at. But when he arrived at his intended destination, he found that someone else had beaten him to it.

Miriel was already there. She was sitting on a large rock in that was in the middle of the stream, which had a trail that one could traverse in order to get to dry land. Like pretty much any time he saw her, she had her face in a book, scribbling away. Also like anytime Virion saw her, Miriel had on her massive mage's hat, which covered up most of her head and torso when she was hunched over. Normally, had this been any other person- even another beautiful woman- Virion would have been irked at the notion of having to entertain someone while he was trying to get some rest. But Miriel was different. Over the months, Virion had grown incredibly enamored of the mage. He had always tried to be friendly- in his own way- to all of the ladies he had encountered, but there was no one like Miriel. When she had first heard of Virion's little fortune-telling parlor trick, she demanded that he teach her all of the ins and outs of his method. Many a night before a heated battle, Virion would be spending time he should've been sleeping or preparing for the next day teaching his eager student. Despite the obvious problems this caused, Virion enjoyed seeing the usually blank faced woman get excited learning new things. Those small moments of wonder from Miriel were some of the most wonderful moments he had ever been a part of. He also admired her incredible devotion, never giving up, whether it was in battle, or in the library.

Virion walked up to the sorceress. "Miriel! How good it is to see you this afternoon!"

Miriel looked up, stated "Hello Virion", and then quickly went back down to her notebook. "I am trying to catalogue the different stones that I have seen on this continent". Miriel was not known for her pleasantries, but her going out of her way to mention what she was doing to someone was one of the biggest signals of affection she had.

"Oh. Do you mean like crystals and gems?" Virion asked.

Miriel sighed. "Those are types of rocks, yes. But I am more concerned with make-up and design of the more populous ones here. These readings could potentially help illustrate the formation of Valm".

"Interesting" responded Virion. "You know, you could learn a lot about that if you visit Rosanne".

Miriel rolled her eyes at this. "Are you trying to get me to visit your homeland with that poor excuse?", to which Virion exclaimed his displeasure.

"My good woman! Why would you think that as a poor excuse? Rosanne is a beautiful land, filled with-"

"'Filled with beautiful towns and buildings, and farmlands on ridges whose sunsets can make you cry.' Am I getting that right? You have said it enough times for me to potentially memorize it".

"Well yes" Virion stammered, "but-".

"But the land itself would neither be particularly unique nor conducive to my current geological endeavor".

"Well then," Virion said, trying to remain on point, "you should still come to Rosanne just to relax".

Miriel scoffed, "I fail to see how 'just relaxing' would help me gain more knowledge about the world, and not ultimately be a waste of my time".

Virion took a deep breath before continuing. "Miriel, your determination makes you an incredible woman, but you have to take a break every once in a while, lest you burn out".

Miriel replied, "I am well aware of my needs and my limitations. I do not require anyone to take care of me".

"It's not just about that!" Virion interjected. "I am talking about beauty for the sake of beauty. I want you to see something and not worry about where it came from, or what's going to happen to it. I want you to get lost in a moment you will never forget. I want to show you things that can't be described by even your expansive vocabulary".

At this point Miriel got up, realizing that she would need to get away from here if she was to get anything done. "Despite your impassioned pleas, I am perfectly content with my scholarly pursuits. What you describe does not interest me in the slightest. However, if something should occur that would change my outlook- however radical that may be- I assure you that you will be the first person I consult with".

"I am sorry milady," Virion said dejectedly. "I am only trying to help you. I do care about you, and want you to be as happy as possible".

Miriel could tell Virion was hurt. Despite his vain demeanor and sometimes clumsy ways, she did like having him around. Virion had some charm, but more importantly he always went out of his way to make someone feel special, especially her. But there was something else to him that Miriel couldn't explain, but made her want to keep him around as long as possible. She finally said, "If you do want to demonstrate you affection for me in a beneficial way, I suppose you can carry my books".

Miriel started to walk across the rocks, with Virion right behind with her books. The path was a ridge above a small waterfall, only a few feet in height. Water would occasionally go over it and make it slippery, as Miriel was learning as she tried to transverse it. It was here that Virion decided to start a new line of conversation more germane to her current endeavor. "You know, my dear friend Cherche knows this place only accessible to wyvern riders that-".

Miriel quickly spun around to complain that he was once again trying to convince her of some magical trip, without letting him continue about the white cliffs of Faernen, which would have been very interesting to anyone studying the geology of Valm. But that didn't really matter, for when she did so, her foot slipped off the path and into the water. The loss of solid ground caused Miriel to lose her balance, and before Virion could finish shouting her name, she fell backwards over the waterfall into the stream.

"Mon dieu," Virion said, before getting on his hands and knees to see if her "lady" was ok. Miriel emerged from the stream, with the water up to her chest and her eyes wide with shock. Her hair was plastered to her face, as the folds of her cloak floated around her. Somehow, her hat was still on, allowing for water to continuously fall down her body. Something that was not on was her glasses.

"Miriel, are you alright?" Virion asked.

The sorceress took a few moments to regain her composure, and then stammered out, "I… appear to be physically unharmed, aside from the fact that my vision is blurry, and I don't believe any of my notes have been damaged".

"Of course not! I've got them right here!' Virion exclaimed, holding up the books.

"Good. Now I'll have to- my glasses!" Miriel finally realized why her vison was blurry.

"Oh no!" Virion said, and then looked around the path to see if they had somehow been left up there. "They're not up here! They must have fallen off when you hit the water!"

Miriel quickly dove under to look for them, but after about 20 seconds she resurfaced, spitting out water and trying to keep her hat out of her face.

"Oh heavens! The water is too murky to see far! I don't think I'll be able to find my glasses".

"Never fret, my dear!" Virion shouted. "I will assist you as I always have!" He put the books on the central rock that Miriel had been sitting on, and then in a single bound, leapt into the water below.

"Virion!" Miriel shouted as he surfaced. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You said you are unable to find your glasses in your current condition. So I am doing my duty, and will aid in your search on the bottom of the river".

"And didn't you ever think that this futile act of valor might be detrimental?!"

"You can't blame me for acting like the hero that I am," Virion remarked.

"Virion," Miriel said, dripping with derision, "you could have very easily landed on my glasses with that leap and broken them".

Virion, realizing the potential folly, dejectedly stated, "Oh. I'm sorry milady, I got carried away".

Miriel sighed. "Admittedly, the chances of that happening are not great. Let's proceed with the search".

"With pleasure," Virion said, and with a flourish, he dove in. Despite the murkiness of the water, Virion could see much better through it than Miriel. In addition, he wasn't as encumbered with clothes as the woman was, making his mobility better. After a few minutes of searching, Virion found something promising. At this point, Miriel had wandered off a bit from their original location, so the archer motioned for her to come. Miriel swam to him, and he picked up what appeared to be her glasses.

Virion and Miriel surfaced together, with both of their hands on the glasses. Miriel's touched his, and she quickly pulled back. Virion, also a bit embarrassed, put on a proud smile and said, "Here you are, milady".

"Thank you Virion," Miriel replied, and took the glasses. Putting them on, she was able to get a better look at her "hero". His long hair was matted to his face, like hers, with little droplets near the tips. Despite his vapid demeanor, Virion was in very good physical shape. His pale shirt clung to him, exposing his shoulders and chest, which were very lean and powerful.

She was still looking at his figure when he said, "If you would like, I can carry you to back to dry land".

"Er- yes. Yes you may" sputtered out, and in one swoop, Virion picked her up and started trudging through the water. Miriel, more off of instinct than off of conscious decision making, grabbed Virion's neck and shoulders rather tightly. She also tried to nuzzle her head into his chest, and Virion responded with a chuckle and pulling her in closer. Miriel felt her heart beating faster and harder. She felt hotter in her face and between her legs. _This is so… unusual_ , she thought. _There shouldn't be a reason I am getting so excited. This is embarrassing! I have never been treated like this before. Yes, Virion is my friend, and sweet and courteous and elegant and beautiful and strong and sexy and – WAIT WHAT!_ For the first time in her life, Miriel was thinking about having sex. Not just the concept of sex, and its position in life and child rearing, but actually visualizing her having sex. And with Virion of all people! Their relationship had never been intimate for many reasons, and everyone in camp had always considered them a bit of an odd couple. As all of this was going on, Miriel was still looking at Virion's face, with her hands occasionally playing with his hair. Virion would look down and smile when she did this, seeing the normally cool and closed eyes of his friend open wide.

They were near the edge of the river, when Miriel realized that she didn't want to leave this position. She devised a quick plan to get him to continue carrying her. Hurriedly, she grabbed one of her braids on her head and removed the associated jewelry. "Actually, I believe I dropped something else. Let's go back and look for it".

"Oh my dear!" Virion said with concern. "What was it?"

"One of the gold braids I had in my hair".

"Funny," he replied. "I thought I saw it on you coming back to the shore".

"Well…" she said, trying to cover for her lie. "Maybe it fell off recently".

"Alright. I will search this river until I find it" Virion said, and he put down the woman. At this point the water was only above their knees, giving a good look at them, both soaked. Miriel's cloak was heavy, and clung to her body, revealing her pleasing figure. Her thin waist, wide hips, and rounded breasts could catch a man's eye, although Miriel had previously never allowed herself to be that exposed. On the other hand, Virion was currently very exposed. His slender torso, powerful legs, and graceful arms were all on display, thanks to his watery state. He might have been considered vain, but he really was quite possibly- no, definitely- the most beautiful person Miriel ever laid eyes on.

Starting his quest to find the missing jewelry, Virion walked a few paces into the river and bent over. Miriel looked and was stunned by what she saw. Virion was inadvertently displaying his thick, round butt, which thanks to the water, was shining in the sunlight. Miriel gasped and put her hands to her mouth. Her heart was beating like a caged animal, and her body was itching to go to him. The beautiful archer had awakened something deep inside her that she didn't realize was always there.

Virion, hearing the gasp, turned around and smiled. "Oh you've found it!"

Miriel, unsure what was going on, looked down. In her hand was the braid; in her state of lust, she had forgotten to hide it. "…yes" she muttered.

"Well then, now can we go back?" Virion asked.

"No!" Miriel exclaimed. "We need…. We….. I mean, I need to examine something".

"Ok, what is it that you need?" replied Virion.

Miriel started towards the waterfall. "I… I want to see, "she sputtered, "how the- uh- waterfall affects the- you know… the rate of forma-"she continued, until a heavy rock on the bottom of the river caused her to trip and fall forward.

Virion laughed as the sorceress re-emerged, but this time she was visibly upset. Virion stopped; he never had seen Miriel like this. Every time a problem arose, Miriel was logical and stone-faced. Even in the darkest and bleakest of times, Miriel could trudge along like no other. But now she was agitated, now she was flummoxed, now she was at a loss for words? Something else was up. Virion slowly walked up to her and asked, "Miriel, what is really going on?"

Miriel, in between sharp breaths, said "I… enjoy being your friend, Virion…and I… know you consider yourself very desirable to women".

"What does that have to do with anything?" Virion asked.

Miriel continued, "For the first time in my life, I am experiencing… feelings of… intense… desire. Possibly attraction."

"Oh!?" Virion remarked. He was only a few feet from her, as she was standing as stiff as a board. Within her were two powerful voices of equal magnitude, one telling her to run away, and another telling her to run towards him. "And tell me, Miriel, what brought on these feelings?"

Miriel was embarrassed at this point, trying not to look at the object of her affection, with her voice barely rising above a whisper. "Your… your posterior… is exquisite".

Virion was taken aback. If there were four words Miriel would have never spoken in her life, Virion would have thought "Your posterior is exquisite" was a top contender. And yet here was Miriel, the woman Virion had admired and desired the most out of any other, complementing him on his figure. This had been something he had wanted for a long time. And yet, he could see his love, known for her resoluteness, nearly on the edge of tears from being so embarrassed, yet also quivering with excitement. He could not let her be like this! "Thank you," Virion said, and then as he was taking off his gloves, he bluntly asked, "Would you like to touch it?"

Miriel's eyes went wide looking at the sly smile on the archer's face. "Virion, you can't be serious! You can't-"but she stopped as soon as she felt what was happening. Virion had gently grabbed her hands, and was taking them to what she had presumed was his rear. Miriel bit her lips feeling the beautiful archer's strong yet soft hands caress hers.

Virion stopped as their hands were in front of them in the air. Wanting to make sure, and to possibly get the previously cool, calm, and collected woman even more hot and bothered, sweetly asked, "Don't you want this, Miriel? Don't you want… me?" The inner voices inside of her were screaming now. She could barely think. All she could do was follow her instincts, which were to let Virion guide her. Virion stepped closer to her, allowing their hands to be behind Virion's back. Slowly, Virion took their hands, and placed them on his butt. A small smile of pleasure broke out on his face, while the still stunned Miriel could only express her pleasure- mixed with incredulity- through her eyes. She squeezed hard, excitedly examining what she got, and the more she did that, the more she was able to show her joy. Although it was a little rough at times, Virion did like what she was doing, so he bent down and whispered in her ear, "That feels… exquisite".

At that moment, it seemed as though Miriel was going to faint. Instead, she fell into Virion's chest, raised her arms to his back, and started kissing his mouth savagely. Virion reciprocated at first, but he was not expecting this. The witch was kissing sloppily, but with loads of strength that he had never felt from anyone before. After only a short bit he had to come up for air.

"Oh, Miriel! My sweet Miriel!" he exclaimed. "How I waited for this moment to come!"

Panting heavily, Miriel asked, "You're ok with this?"

"Of course!" Virion started. "Your beauty is a treasure tha-"but before he could continue, Miriel placed her finger on his mouth.

"No words," she said. Virion knew what she wanted, so he gave a nod, and grabbed and threw her hat to shore. Miriel nodded back, and leaped onto her love. The force had caused him to fall backwards into the water, and let both of them be carried by the current. But even the raging river couldn't break their lip lock. When they bobbed to the surface, they both tried to get the hair out of the others face so that they could kiss more places.

They floated closer to the shore, where they ran along the river bottom and stopped. Once there, Virion positioned himself on top of Miriel so he could have some more ease of access. He started kissing along the jawline and neck of the mage, as Miriel continued to explore his body. Virion reciprocated by hugging her tightly, causing Miriel to gasp in pleasure. She squirmed and intertwined her legs with his, making their pelvises as close as currently possible. Virion lifted his torso so he was in a kneeling position, with Miriel's hands still on his chest. Virion dragged his hands down to Miriel's breasts. He lingered on them for a bit, greatly exciting Miriel. She got so excited that she grabbed the middle of his shirt, and ripped it open, sending buttons everywhere. Seeing the archer's sexy torso made her feel faint again. She sat up and hungrily kissed it, with her hands under the shirt around his back. It was here Virion knew that if they continued, they might go too far.

"Miriel, my darling" he said as she was still licking his chest, "We should stop". Miriel paused and looked up to see what he meant. "We're going much too fast for our first time".

Miriel looked around and at herself for a moment, and then sighed. "… Right," she said dejectedly, her hands still on her lover.

"Here," Virion said, and helped Miriel to her feet. They walked to dry land, with their bodies in each other's arms. Up here, the weight of their water-logged clothes was fully felt, and they were creating large puddles near their feet. They proceeded to strip a bit to mitigate it these feelings: Virion took off his boots and socks, his arm guard, and his shirt. Miriel took off her shoes, but also her belt and her outer cloak, leaving on a thinner, translucent undershirt. Virion sat down to stretch out, and Miriel knelt behind him to caress him. Virion turned around, took the woman's hands, and gently pulled her down some more. Miriel swung her legs around and scooched so that she was lined up with him. Together they laid on the grass in each other's arms. They were still taking deep, sharp breaths, with Miriel still having small twitches of pleasure. The rush was practically gone and they were on the come-down.

They stayed there for several minutes, softly caressing and examining each other. The sorceress's demeanor had lightened considerably, with her blushing and showing a small smile. "Do you know you have the most beautiful smile in the world?" Virion asked. Usually, Miriel would've pointed out the illogical complement for what it was. However, she was too tired and too full of bliss to point that out. So she just rolled her eyes and snuggled against the beautiful archer some more.

With her face nuzzled up against his, Miriel asked, "Did… all of that just transpire?".

Virion bluntly said, "Yes my dear. That all did transpire". To which Miriel closed her eyes and silently mouthed "Oh My Gosh". "How are you?" he asked.

Miriel started, "I… I can't describe how I feel. … wonderful, ridiculous, shocked, shameful, beautiful, I just… I never imagined I would do anything like this".

Virion smiled at her. "You have so much passion, Miriel. That's what I love about you".

"But not this. I'm not some harlot. I'm a scholar. I'm passionate about learning and spells".

"That passion was always there, my love," he replied. "I guess you just needed the right trigger," he said as he once again led her hand to his rear end.

Miriel, once again hugging Virion, said "I've never felt this way about anyone else in my life, Virion. Why you?".

"Well aside from my obvious good looks and-" Miriel tried to get away at this point, but Virion held her back "Wait! No! I'm sorry. I'm sorry". Miriel returned to his arms. "We wish to find our missing half. Someone who could see things and do things we wish we could do ourselves. And as a result, maybe we'll be able to do those things we always subconsciously wanted but could never do".

"Hmmm. Maybe you're right. Maybe you're right about a lot of things," Miriel replied. She stayed silent for a while: sometimes mulling over what her new boyfriend said, sometimes reflecting on her own life, but most of the time just trying to feel Virion holding her. Finally, she broke the silence.

"I know how I feel. Cold". The wind had started to pick up, chilling their bodies.

"Me too," said Virion, and he stood up to collect his belongings. "Perhaps we could continue exploring our relationship over a fire in my tent".

"No no, I can't," Miriel quickly replied. "This… excursion has completely wrecked my schedule. My geological survey is unfinished, I still need to reorder my tomes, and my volume on wyvern biology has been sitting on my shelf for eons". It appeared that Miriel's feelings had passed and her old logical nature had returned.

Even though he still loved the hard and determined Miriel, Virion was hoping he could see the more open and sensitive Miriel for just a bit longer. And Virion knew exactly what to do. Virion arched his back, slightly lifted his legs to better show off his backside, and said in a soft and seductive voice, "Oh Miriel, dear, are you sure you need to do all of that right now?"

Miriel knew where this was going, and as fun as it was, she needed to do other things. The mage quickly turned and walked away, trying to hide her jubilant face, as the archer chuckled. Even though one tried to hide it, they both knew there would be many more beautiful, wordless moments like this for them in the future.


End file.
